Uh Oh
by Marree
Summary: Rinoa takes out her anger on a helpless fic writer who dared to portray her as a ditz. What will happen? Will Mariye live and return home? Or will Rinoa actually win...
1. Uh Oh

Uh oh....  
by Mariye  
  
---------  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here... well... except   
myself... Also, Rinoa ppl, don't flame me, this is partially 4 you.  
You say you don't want Rinoa as a ditz? Well, I tried 2 give her a   
shot at revenge.... but.... well, you'll see...  
---------  
  
[Knock knock]  
  
Rinoa: Um... uh... 1 second. [she creates a gust of wind and uses it  
to blow the huge garbage bag into her closet.]  
  
Garbage Bag: Humph!! Umpnh! Mmmph Mmm Ooot! {translation: Let me out!}  
  
Rinoa: Shut up! Just wait till I get rid of whoever is there... [she  
slams the door shut and goes to her door.] Selphie... Hi!  
  
Selphie: Hi Rinoa. I heard a lot of screaming coming from here.  
  
Closet Door: BANG BANG BANG!  
  
Selphie: Umm?  
  
Rinoa: Thats just... the... dog I bought when I was gone for 2 days...  
  
Selphie: But you have a dog...  
  
Rinoa: Oh, I meant stuffed dog.  
  
Selphie: How stupid do you think I am?  
  
Rinoa: Very?  
  
Selphie: Wrong. Open the closet.  
  
Rinoa: Fine, but you have to help me.  
  
[Rinoa opens the closet and bag. Inside is Mariye and her duffel bag,   
tied up with a sock stuck in her mouth. Rinoa removes the sock.]  
  
Mariye: Yuck! Did you have to use Squall's old sock? Isn't that cruel  
and unusual punishment?  
  
Rinoa: Shut up!  
  
Selphie: What's going on, who's she?  
  
Rinoa: She is an annoying writer of something called fan fiction in  
her dimension. I keep getting these psychic flashes of her world. We  
are only considered 'characters there.' Worst of all... [she sniffles]  
they all write about me like I'm a ditsy doofus!  
  
Selphie: Big surpirse there. What are those papers?  
  
Rinoa: I printed out her stories. Read the Butterfinger one, then  
tell me if you're on my side.  
  
Mariye: Oh come on. They're just funny stories. See the category?  
Humor?  
  
Rinoa: Shut up shut up shut up!  
  
Selphie: hehehe, this is pretty good. Especially the potato gun.   
What's aquanet though?  
  
Mariye: Its hairspray.  
  
Selphie: Cool. You're pretty good. [gets hit by Rinoa.]  
  
Rinoa: I'll be back in a second, watch her.  
  
Selphie: Fine.   
  
[Rinoa leaves, Selphie walks over and sits facing Mariye.]  
  
Selphie: So why are you so quiet?  
  
Mariye: Well, I've just been placed in a world where fictional   
characters are real. Its just a little overwhelming.  
  
Selphie: Oh come on, see, I'm real!  
  
Mariye: Yeah, but I'm still not ruling out getting hit over the head  
or maybe even dreaming.  
  
Selphie: Fine. Listen, I gotta go. Want me to get help to bust you   
out?  
  
Mariye: Well sure, why not.  
  
Selphie: Coolio, see-yah! [runs off]  
  
Mariye: Coolio?  
  
[Rinoa comes back in.]  
  
Rinoa: Aaaa, where's Selphie?  
  
Mariye: Had to go help with some committee.  
  
Rinoa: Figures.   
  
Mariye: And where did you go. [looks around Rinoa to the stuffed bear  
she's holding.]  
  
Rinoa: I uh, had to get something out of the drye.... hey, I don't have  
to explain anything to you!  
  
Mariye: Just making small talk. Chit chat.   
  
Rinoa: Chit chat? You're just trying to confuse me! Shut up! [she   
pulls out her Cardinal and aims it at Mariye's head. Suddenly, Zell,  
Irvine, and Selphie run in. Zell and Selphie run to Mariye while   
Irvine takes a rabbit out of his pocket. He pulls out his shotgun.]  
  
Irvine: Rinoa, drop it or the cute little bunny gets it!  
  
Mariye and Selphie: Oh no!   
  
[Selphie and Zell untie Mariye and the three walk to the door.]  
  
Zell: Drop it Rinoa! You know Irvine's crazy enough to do it!  
  
Rinoa: [drops her weapon.] Oh no! Not the cute little bunny! Please  
no Mr. Kinneas! [drops to her knees.] Not the bunny!  
  
[Zell, Mariye, and Selphie get behind Irvine.]  
  
Irvine: Nope, too late! [he shoots the bunny]  
  
Rinoa: NOOOOOO! wait a second, where was the kaboom sound?  
  
Irvine: [tosses the wet stuffed rabbit at her.] Dork. [Zell grabs  
his squirtgun.]  
  
Zell: Hahaha! Now you will pay Rinoa! [squirts her. Mariye, Irvine,  
Zell, and Selphie run out the door and into the hall.]  
  
Mariye: Thanks you guys. [adjusts her backpack straps.] But I have  
to try to get home now. My friends and family are probably worried  
about me.  
  
Selphie: Well, how did you get here? [Mariye shrugs.]  
  
Mariye: I dunno. She put me to sleep.  
  
Irvine: Well, maybe we should take her to see the headmaster.  
  
Zell: Yeah! We'll take you. We just have to follow the yellow hallway.  
  
Mariye: Please don't start singing follow the yellow brick road with  
new lyrics.  
  
Selphie: Yellow brick road?  
  
Irvine: Yellow brick road?  
  
Mariye: You've never heard of the movie the Wizard of Oz?   
[singing] We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz,  
because because because because because, because of the wonderful  
things he does.  
  
Zell: Nope. You sing good though.  
  
Quistis: [walks up] She sings well.  
  
Zell: Thats what I said.  
  
Quistis: Hello, are you a new student?  
  
Mariye: Nope, I'm a kidnapee. Kidnapped by Rinoa, dragged here, and  
now being escorted to the headmaster to try and find a way home.  
  
Quistis: Oh, I see. Well, that explains the sack Rinoa was carrying.  
:::sighs::: I hoped last time would have been the last time this   
happened.  
  
Mariye: Last time? She did this before?  
  
Selphie: Oh yeah. You're just the first one we were able to save.  
  
Quistis: Squall won't be able to ignore this THIS time.  
  
Mariye: :::gulps::: What did she do to the last one?  
  
Zell: Well, the guy before you she sent off a cliff. He drew a funny  
cartoon about her she didn't like, and the girl before him wrote a   
story she didn't like. We don't know what happened to her.  
  
Selphie: I think that girl ended up in the hot dogs. [giggles.]  
  
Zell: Seffie, that ain't funny.  
  
Mariye: Well, that isn't too happy.   
  
Quistis: Here, I'll call Cid down. [gets on her intercom.]  
  
Irvine: So where you from?  
  
Mariye: Near Chicago, in Illinois, in the USA, on the planet Earth.  
  
Irvine: [confused.] Okay....  
  
Mariye: [smiles] Far from here.  
  
[an elevator opens and Cid, Squall, and Edea walk out.]  
  
Cid: Ms. Mariye? I am very sorry.   
  
Mariye: Hi. Its K. So any ideas about sending me home? Oh, and how  
you're gonna stop Rinoa from doing this again?  
  
Squall: [walks up and pulls out a bracelet.] We're going to put this  
on her. It will stop her from using her sorceress powers.  
  
Mariye: K, cool, EEK! [Rinoa teleports in and grabs Mariye. She pulls  
her back away from the group.]  
  
Rinoa: Now I've got you! You are so gonna pay!  
  
Squall: Wait Rinoa! Before you spill an innocent girl's blood, let me   
give you something. [walks over and puts the bracelet on her.]  
  
Rinoa: Aww, Squall, how sweet. Wait, HEY! I can't use my power! And it   
won't come off!  
  
Squall: Really? Darn. Too bad. Listen, we're gonna drop you off at   
your dad's and he's going to take you to a nice place where no one  
will bother you, and where you can watch cartoons all day.  
  
Rinoa: Really?  
  
Squall: Yeah. Now you go with Xu, she's going to take you to your   
room so you can rest up.  
  
Rinoa: Well, okay. I'll go for you baby.  
  
[Xu leads Rinoa away.]  
  
Mariye: Thanks again. So now what?  
  
Edea: I will attempt to try and send you home. Think of your home.  
Everyone, back up... [waves her hands...]  
  
*~'~*POOF!*~'~*  
  
[everyone coughs.]  
  
Irvine: Well, did it work?  
  
Mariye: I don't think so. [steps out of the fog. everyone gasps.]  
What?  
  
Quistis: I don't know how to say this, but...  
  
Selphie: Your hair turned blue and um, I'm curious, can you still see  
alright?  
  
Mariye: Yeah...  
  
Selphie: Your glasses are gone. So she healed your eyes, but changed   
your hair color and didn't send you home.  
  
Mariye: oh. [sadly] Well, thank you for trying Edea. I want to thank  
all of you for helping me.  
  
Cid: If you'd like you can stay here. You can become a student.  
  
Mariye: I don't want to be a bother.  
  
Squall: I'm offering you the Commander's invitation. Please accept.  
  
Mariye: Well, I'll try it for a few weeks.   
  
Irvine: Cool. I needed to find a room-mate. Us non-SeeDs have to   
share.  
  
Zell: Irvine! That's low.  
  
Quistis: But we do have co-ed dorms.  
  
Mariye: It sounds okay. Besides, I've had to share a room with guys   
before. I'll just keep the squirt gun.  
  
Selphie: Or maybe some nunchukus.  
  
Zell: Hey, yeah, you need a weapon and clothes. We need to take you  
to Balamb to shop.  
  
Mariye: Okay, cool. I was kind of thinking about using claws as   
weapons.  
  
Zell: What?  
  
Mariye: Like in Phantasy Star 3+4? Mieu and Rika used claws?   
  
Irvine: Oh yeah, I think I've heard of them.   
  
Quistis: So Squall, shall we take the Garden to Balamb?  
  
Squall: Of course, lets go.  
  
-----------  
  
[the end]  
BTW: If u want i'll make this a whole little humor series. Review and  
let me know. Hey, BTW, has anyone ever noticed how similar the   
Phantasy Star 4 characters and the Star Ocean 2 characters are?   
(the main ones I mean, Chaz=Claude and Rika=Rena)  
  



	2. Uh Oh 2: Rinoa's Revenge

Uh Oh 2: Rinoa's Revenge  
by Mariye  
  
------  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Square characters. I don't own Marco   
LeonStrife or his stories I mention here either o^-^o. Ppl seem to  
like the idea of Rinoa goin nuts and attacking writers, so I just   
had to write more, course it would be no fun if she just went after  
me... Hope U like it. Who will the mystery attacked author be next   
time....  
------  
  
--[two weeks after Uh Oh 1...]--  
  
[Timber Happy Acres Get Well Center]  
  
::knock knock::  
  
intern: Ms. Heartilly? Time for lunch and the latest Happy Poopies   
episode. [looks around the empty room.] Um, hello? [sees a broken  
window and a broken bracelet.] Oh this can't be good.  
  
[Balamb Garden, now floating around Obel Lake. Mariye, Quistis, Zell,  
Squall, and Irvine are sitting in the quad.]  
  
Mariye: Zell, this is your last warning. Give me back my gameboy or  
I will hurt you!  
  
Irvine: [sits up.] I'd do it if I were you. You know how Mariye gets  
when she's mad.  
  
Zell: COME ON! I'm this close to Hello Kitty's kimono stage!  
  
Irvine: Hello Kitty?  
  
Mariye: Um... uh... it was a gift! Gimme that! [snatches the game   
away.] Its a puzzle game with a cat mascot. So, what are we gonna do  
today?  
  
Quistis: Well, since we have the whole weekend off, we can go to   
Deiling and shop, or we can just sit here like lumps on a log.  
  
Squall: [sighs] I miss Rinoa.  
  
Zell: Big surprise. Squall, she's off getting better okay?  
  
[Selphie comes running in.]  
  
Selphie: We've got trouble! Rinoa escaped and she got her bracelet   
off!  
  
Mariye: Oh great, just what we need.  
  
Quistis: Well, at least she's probably so dumb that she'll do the  
exact same thing she did last time, so we'll have no trouble catching  
her.  
  
Irvine: Well, we don't all need to go to go capture her, so who   
will we send?  
  
Squall: Irvine, Mariye, Quistis, and Zell.  
  
Selphie: Huh? What about me?  
  
Squall: You're gonna drive the Ragnarok and drive them around.  
  
Selphie: [pouts] great, I'm reduced to being a cabbie.  
  
Zell: Well, at least you're a cute cabbie. [blushes.] C'mon, lets   
go!  
  
[Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine run out. Mariye starts to, then  
runs back to Squall.]  
  
Mariye: Why aren't you coming? I thought you missed Rinoa.  
  
Squall: ... It would be too hard to see her, then dump her off in a  
hospital again ...  
  
Mariye: Oh, K. Bye!  
  
[The Fire Cavern outside Balamb...]  
  
Rinoa: Ooof! Come on, help me out here!  
  
Marco: Oh yeah, an evil deranged sorceress ditz kidnaps me and drags  
me here to kill me, and expects me to not drag my feet and come  
with her peacefully. Yeah sure. Dream on Butthead!  
  
Rinoa: What did you call me? [horrified]   
  
Marco: Dere Tet. Butthead.  
  
Rinoa: My head does NOT look like a butt!  
  
Marco: How do you know? Have you ever looked at your butt and looked  
for a resemblance?  
  
Rinoa: ....no.... [starts spinning around in circles, trying to  
look at her butt. gets dizzy and falls down.] OUCH! MEANIE!  
  
Selphie in Ragnarok: Rinoa is spotted. She has a hostage. Sending  
in the troups...   
  
[sends down Irvine, Zell, and Quistis w/parachutes.]  
  
Mariye: Marco! What are you doing here?  
  
Marco: I'm here for the scenery, what do you think? The maniac   
attacked me!  
  
Mariye: Lemme guess, was it cause of Trick or Treat?  
  
Marco: Nah, I think its because of Marco LeonStrife and the 7 Babes.  
  
Irvine: [looks at Quistis.] Ever get the feeling they're leaving us  
out of important conversations?  
  
Quistis: Well, you tell me, it happens to you all the time.  
  
Zell: Okay Rinoa, now, why don't you be good and just give it up?  
We've won!  
  
Marco: Yeah, so can one of you untie me? [Quistis comes over and   
helps him.] Thanks.   
  
Mariye: We are the champions, my friends.  
We'll keep on fighting till the end.  
We are the champions [Marco joins in.]  
  
Marco and Mariye: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS  
NO TIME FOR LOSERS LIKE RINOA CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS  
OF THE WORLD!  
  
Zell: Okay..... I don't think singing is gonna stop her... [Rinoa   
starts glowing and Angelo magically appears. Rinoa has grown wings and  
Angelo is foaming at the mouth.]  
  
Rinoa: No no no no no no no! I don't wanna go back!  
  
Mariye: Great, the dog from Kujo is here too.  
  
Marco: Actually, I'm thinkin this is more like a scene for the Omen.  
  
Mariye: Oh yeah! With those demon dogs!  
  
Irvine: EH-HEM. Back to the battle. [Picks up a cute adorable bunny.]   
Oh Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: EEEEEK, NOOO!  
  
Quistis: Rinoa, we are merely trying to help you. You have to   
understand that.  
  
Rinoa: [sniffles.] But those two were mean to me. They made fun of me.  
[her wings droop and Angelo stops growling.]  
  
Zell: Lighten up. It was a story. Now come on. We're taking you back  
to the happy place.  
  
Marco: What?!?! Without any punishment? I demand retribution!  
  
Quistis: Ooo, he uses big words. Squall never used big words.  
  
Zell: But, she IS technically a part of our group. Even if she is   
annoying...  
  
Mariye and Irvine: [chanting.] LET HIM GET HER! LET HIM GET HER!  
  
Quistis: I think the mob has spoken. Do you wanna go against them?  
  
Zell: .... Okay, fine Marco, but I'm not taking the fall if anything  
happens.  
  
Marco: YES! NOW ITS TIME FOR SOCKO!!! [pulls Mr. Socko out. He runs  
toward Rinoa and sticks Socko in her mouth.] MANIABLE CLAW!  
  
Mariye: Oh yeah, this totally reeks of awesomeness!  
  
[Marco lets Rinoa go. Her wings disappears, and she collapses. Quistis  
uses her whip to tie Rinoa up.]  
  
Quistis: Okay everyone, let's go.  
  
Marco: Wait, we're taking the Ragnarok?  
  
Irvine: Yeah. [shudders.]  
  
Zell: Man, my life flashes before my eyes everytime I step in there.  
  
Mariye: How did you decide to let Selphie drive? I mean, she failed  
her driving test!  
  
Zell: ... Squall said, and well, frankly all of us were too tired to  
protest.  
  
Quistis: Even Rinoa would have been a better choice.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! I know... wait a minute, was that an insult?  
  
Quistis: um, no....  
  
Rinoa: Oh, okay.  
  
Marco: Hey Mariye, how do we get home?  
  
Mariye: Well, for now we don't. I think Cid said that three episodes  
from now Dr. Odine's gonna find a solution.  
  
Marco: Oh, oh well, no use being lonely for three more episodes. Hey  
Quistis, will you show me around Garden?  
  
Mariye: ...You know, he has the right idea. Irvine, you said you and  
Selphie are only friends, right?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, she's like my little sister... why?  
  
Mariye: [takes his hand and starts humming.] Oh, no reason...  
  
------  
  
[the end, until Uh Oh part 3: Wrath of Rinoa.]   



	3. Uh Oh 3: Wrath of Rinoa

Uh Oh 3: Wrath of Rinoa  
by Mariye  
  
------  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FF8 Characters. I also don't own the   
authors below. I think that's it.... Yup, thats it o^-^o  
------  
  
[Balamb Garden Quad. Marco, Quistis, Mariye, Irvine, and Zell are   
draped around the area while Selphie works on stage.]  
  
Selphie: uf... ugh [strains to move a heavy keyboard.] I thought  
you guys were gonna help me! Isn't that why you joined the Garden  
Festival Committee?  
  
Marco: No, we joined cause we like watching other people work.  
  
Quistis: Hey, I'm helping here. I'm in charge. I'm the supervisor.  
I'm supervising them.  
  
Irvine: I'm on my two hour coffee break, can't help. Its against Union  
policy.  
  
Mariye: Yeah, and I'm the manager. I manage and make sure he doesn't   
work on his coffee break.  
  
Selphie: We HAVE to get this ready for Rinoa's   
WelcomeHomeWe'reGladYou'reAllBetterAndBackAgain party!  
  
Marco: Oh, wait, this is for Rinoa? Um, in that case, I have to go.  
I promised I'd go um... fishing with Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. Buh   
Bye! [runs for the door.]  
  
Mariye: You know, I think I also have to go fishing with the   
Disciplinary Committee... [Mariye starts to run off, but Irvine catches  
her hand.]  
  
Irvine: What are you worried about? You have me to protect you, you   
don't have to go.  
  
Quistis: [looks nervously then whispers to Mariye] Run, run as far as  
your feet can take you, then drive!  
  
Selphie: I don't know why you worry so...  
  
Mariye: ...says the girl who wasn't dragged from her home and world by   
a psycho...  
  
[Zell and Marco come back in.]  
  
Zell: Caught a run away trying to escape Festival duties.  
  
Selphie: Thanks Zell. The idea of Rinoa coming back ran him off.  
  
Marco: Hey, she's a powerful witch, its normal to be afraid of her.  
  
Quistis: Of course it is. You're afraid of a girl who was spinning in  
circles trying to see her own butt.  
  
Mariye: [jumping to her fellow writers defense.] But dumb psychos with  
magic are even more dangerous then the regular evil people sometimes.  
  
Selphie: I guess that's true, but Rinoa's okay now. The doctors there  
even said she was acting different once they got her on medication and  
cured her.  
  
Zell: Course, people always act different when they're all doped up  
on Prozac. Now she'll be just like Selphie. [imitates her.] Tra la de  
da di da do [skips and spins and dances, then falls to the ground.]  
  
Irvine: Zell! [Zell looks up apologetically expecting Irvine to yell  
at him for making fun of his best friend.] You're doing it all wrong!  
[hands Mariye his hat and starts trying to be Selphie.]  
  
Zell: No, you need more happiness!  
  
Irvine: You don't have enough grace!  
  
Selphie: Dorks. Dumb mean dorks. I'm begining to hate when they have  
free time and nothing to do.  
  
Mariye: [puts on Irvine's hat] Wanna be a Cowboy BAYBE!  
  
Marco: I've heard of wanna be like Mike, but wanna be like Selphie?  
  
Quistis: Getting back to our subject...  
  
Marco: Which was?  
  
Quistis: Rinoa's return.  
  
Selphie and Marco: [look at each other, then at Quistis.] You sure?  
  
Quistis: Yes. The Disciplinary Committee and Squall are retrieving  
her and bringing her here. It will be a small party. Just us, the DC,  
and Marco and Mariye.  
  
Marco: Us? Mariye, you hear that? Why us?  
  
Quistis: Rinoa requested you come. She said she had something to say,  
or do, or something like that for you two.  
  
Marco: WOAH! Hold up! Rinoa has something to say or do to us? Great.  
We're dead. We're so so dead! Mariye!  
  
Mariye: Where have all the cowboys gone? Where is my Marlboro man,   
where is his shiny guuuuuuuuuuuuun?  
  
Marco: Mariye! RINOA IS COMING BACK TO FINISH THE JOB! QUIT SINGING!  
We're dead. We're so so dead.  
  
Selphie: Actually, that's a kinda cool song...  
  
[Zell and Irvine come back over, at a deadlock.]  
  
Zell: I'm a better Selphie!  
  
Irvine: You better shove a hotdog in your mouth and shut up Chicken  
Wuss! I'm a much better Selphie.  
  
[Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin walk in.]  
  
Seifer: So... Chicken-Wuss and the Cowboy are arguing over who's a   
better Selphie... and Rinoa's the one they locked up?  
  
Fujin: SAD.  
  
Raijin: Yeah, ya know, cause everybody knows I'm the best Selphie!  
  
[Zell, Raijin, and Irvine get into a huge fight. all that is seen is   
a huge gray cloud of smoke with an arm or weapon of head popping  
out occasionally. Fujin, Seifer, Quistis, and Selphie roll their   
eyes.]  
  
Marco: [now huddled by a bush in the quad.] Rinoa's gonna get me,   
Rinoa's coming, Rinoa's coming for me, can't ever sleep, Rinoa will  
come, Rinoa's lost it...  
  
Mariye: [sitting on the edge of the stage.] Where is my happy ending?  
Where have all the cowboys gooooooooooooooone?  
  
Selphie: I really like that song! Its so pretty and wonderful! How  
sweet! I wanna sing too! Quistis, can I sing too?  
  
Quistis: Um... okay sure Selphie....  
  
Selphie: Yay! Eyes on me... his deep loving eyes on me... watching my  
every move... loving me all the time... eyes on me... when I see his  
eyes on me... I feel loved and safe and things are perfect...  
  
Fujin: RINOA'S MOTHER'S SONG?  
  
Quistis: Did you guys bring Rinoa back?  
  
Seifer: Yeah, here she is. [points to the door. lightning stirs in the  
background, then they realize Irvine, Zell, and Raijin are now using  
magic in their battle.]  
  
Rinoa: Hello, I... I'm glad to be home. I'm so sorry for all the   
trouble I caused.  
  
Fujin: ALRIGHT.   
  
Rinoa: It turns out because my father never loved me enough it caused  
me to act out in what some may call and overly ditzy airhead manor and  
eventually going insane lashing out at innocent people. But, I'm  
fine now [smiles.] and I'm better than before.  
  
[Quistis, Seifer, and Fujin breathe a sigh of relief.]  
  
Quistis: Hey, where's Squall?  
  
Rinoa: He was acting all funny. He went to do something, but he didn't  
say what...  
  
Seifer: Man, Puberty boy's lost it, Chicken-Wuss's lost it. Dr. Seuss's  
daughter's lost it, Cowboy's lost it, Raijin's lost it, and the   
authors' have gone nutso too... Coincidence? I think not...  
  
Fujin: SUSPICIOUS...  
  
Quistis: Rinoa! What have you done to them?  
  
Rinoa: I swear to Hyne I haven't done anything.  
  
Fujin: SURE.  
  
[there is a flash of light. suddenly MegalomaniacHaruka and Blue Water  
Elf are in front of them.]  
  
Ruka: What the? One minute I'm watching Mini-Moon begging the people  
of Earth to lend their power to her and Sailor Moon so they don't loose  
their ability to dream and the next I'm... in a video game?  
  
Blue Water Elf: [rubs her elf ears] Eep! I have real elf ears now!   
Whoa! Where are we?  
  
Quistis: This proves it Rinoa, you're guilty. More authors I assume.  
  
Ruka: Its Seifer! [whispers to Blue.] He's way hotter in person...  
  
Blue Water Elf: Yeah... look at those eyes....  
  
Ruka: [her eyes turn into stars.] He's dreamy.   
  
Seifer: Aaaaaaaie! They're like.... TEENIE BOPPERS!  
  
Ruka and Blue Water Elf: We're your biggest fans! [chase him around  
the Quad. Fujin laughs hysterically.]  
  
Fujin: That's hilarious! Hey, I can talk correctly!  
  
Quistis: Rinoa, this is going too far. Take your curse off everybody!  
  
Fujin: Listen, the rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain!  
  
Rinoa: I can't stop it because I didn't do it!  
  
[all of the controlled people crowd around Rinoa and Quistis. well,  
except for Seifer, Blue Water Elf, and Ruka who were running   
around the stage area...]  
  
Selphie: His eyes on me... make me feel so loved and warm... his eyes  
on me... watching me alone... he's my star...  
  
Mariye: Where is my John Wayne? Where is my desert sooooooooong? Where  
is my happy ending? Where have all the cowboys gooooooooooooooooooone?  
  
Irvine: I'm better Selphie!  
  
Raijin: You suck! I am!  
  
Zell: Copycats! I rule all! I am Queen Selphie Zell!  
  
Marco: Rinoa's gonna hurt me, and not in a good way, Rinoa's coming,  
Rinoa is bad, Rinoa = pain and suffering...  
  
Seifer: Aaaaaaaaa, she ripped my trenchcoat!  
  
Blue Water Elf: I got a souvenir!   
  
Ruka: Lucky! A coat shred is nice, but I want his boxers or a lock  
or his hair!  
  
Fujin: The rrrrr[rolls her r]ain in Spain falls mainly on the plain.  
  
Quistis: How can we believe you?  
  
Rinoa: [shows her power containment bracelets.] This. I can't have   
brought them here. Even though I'm on medication, for a while I want   
to keep these on until I'm sure I'm safe for all of you to be around  
and I'm not a danger to others.  
  
Quistis: Then, who?  
  
[hears a dum dum dum. Squall floats down from the ceiling.]  
  
Squall: My plan has worked. I control all of you!  
  
Rinoa: Squall? But how? Why?  
  
Squall: Bwa ha ha, because when you received your sorceress powers   
from both Edea and Adel, I also received their powers!  
  
Quistis: How is that possible?  
  
Squall: Because... Rinoa is my sister!  
  
Rinoa: Ack! I kissed my brother?!?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! Oh my Gawd!  
Eeeeek! Medicine and therapy... failing... Reverting... back... to...   
ditz... because of shock!   
  
Quistis: Wait... how can that be, I thought she was younger than you?  
  
[Squall looks at her and she is silenced and can't speak.]  
  
Squall: Its complicated, I don't wanna go into that. I seek revenge on  
Ruka and Blue Water Elf and all of you, well... because I can! I'm  
tired of good! I have tasted the power of the dark side! I will rule  
all!   
  
[He steps back on the stage. Suddenly Seifer runs him down while   
trying to escape Blue Water Elf and Ruka. He is trampled and knocked   
unconcious. his spell over everyone breaks.]  
  
Mariye: Wha happened? Why is Rinoa like that and Squall knocked out?  
  
Selphie: Yeah. Did Rinoa start everything, or was it Squall?  
  
Blue Water Elf: Hi Mariye, hi Marco, we were wondering where you two  
went.  
  
Ruka: Real nice, you two go here and don't invite us.  
  
Seifer: Great, now I gotta lug 2 bodies back to the sanitarium.  
  
Raijin: [to Fujin] What's he complaining about, we do all the work.  
  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.  
  
Rinoa: eeek... kissed... in love... with... my brother?  
  
Zell: AHAHAHAHA, I truely am the Queen Selphie Zell... hey, um, guys,  
what just happened?  
  
Irvine: Man, that was a freaky trip. I guess Marco was right.  
  
Marco: Cool, Ruka and Blue Water Elf are here. Soon we'll have   
enough people for our own Garden if Rinoa keeps this up.  
  
Quistis: Actually, Squall did this, and he drove Rinoa mad again.  
  
All: Oooooooh.  
  
Seifer: Well, back to Happy Timber Get better Hospital.  
  
Selphie: I'll drive you guys there in the Ragnarok!  
  
Seifer, Rinoa, Squall, Fujin, and Raijin: Noooooooo!  
  
Selphie: Humph.  
  
Quistis: Well, guess I'm Commander of Garden now. Ruka, Blue, you two  
are welcome to stay here, like Marco and Mariye.  
  
Ruka: Sure why not.  
  
Blue Water Elf: Fine by me, thanks!  
  
[And the authors and characters lived happily ever after until two   
weeks later, when the story continues...]  
------  
  
[the end]  



End file.
